Glimpse Of The Future
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Future one-shot birthday present for XBrain130! A day at the card shop leads to nine-year-old Yuko getting her first Deck and having her first Duel! But during it, a new power comes in her possession...


**Vile: I wanted to try and get this story out earlier today, but I still managed to get this out before March 1st ended. This is a birthday present for a friend of mine on FF, XBrain130. The guy has helped me out quite a bit, being the first person to draw Yuko for me, so I made this future one-shot in thanks! Aside from Yuko, two other characters, and cards I made, I don't own anything. Enjoy, everyone, especially you, XBrain!**

* * *

Glimpse Of The Future

"Where are we going, Tou-chan?" A young female voice asked as two people, an adult and a child, walked through Heartland during a bright, sunny day. The father in question was our old friend, Yuma Tsukumo, now at age 31. Walking next to him was nine-year-old Yuko, wearing a green sundress, looking up at him with her curious golden eyes.

Yuma had a smirk on his face. "It's a surprise, Yuko. One you'll really enjoy." He said. Yuko gave a big smile, already excited for what her father had planned. Their path took them to a very familiar building: Kodoa's Card Shop, which had grown from a small shop to a large complex over the years, spawning numerous branches across Heartland. Yuko thought Yuma was just there to patch up his Deck with new cards.

The duo entered the store, finding Hikaya working the counter with a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl a year younger than Yuko looking through the shelves. Yuko smiled. "Hey, Omotehime-chan!"

The younger girl turned around and smiled. "Yuko-chan!"

"Hey, Yuma. Looking for something new?" Hikaya asked.

"Not for me." Yuma said. "Yuko."

"Mmm?" His daughter asked, turning around.

Yuma knelt down to her level. "Why don't you look around and see if there's any cards here that you like?"

"Okay, Tou-chan!" Yuko chirped, rushing to the shelves.

Astral materialized from the Key. _**'You plan to buy whatever cards she picks, don't you?'**_ He asked telepathically.

_'Yep. I've put off getting her a Deck for too long. Maybe now she'll stop bugging me about one.'_ Yuma sent back.

**_'Like she did for the last three birthdays?'_ **Astral asked, getting a laugh out of both of them.

Yuko looked back and forth among the cards until one caught her eye. "Ooh…" She breathed.

Otomehime walked over and saw it. "Antimaterion Xadlin… I don't remember seeing that one."

Yuma shot a glance to Hikaya, who nodded and pulled out a book of card deals. Flipping through the pages, she found the card's name in a deal. "Ah, here we go. The Antimaterion Deck is our newest full-Deck deal."

Yuma nodded. "Yuko, come here." Yuko turned around and walked up to her father. Yuma took the deal book and showed it to her. "Can you find all of these cards?"

Yuko looked over the list and nodded. "Okay, Tou-chan!" She chirped, heading back to the shelves. With frequent trips back to see the book, the Tsukumo girl managed to gather the whole Deck. "Got 'em!"

"Good job, Yuko." Yuma said, ruffling her hair. Yuko giggled in response as Yuma took the Deck and handed it to Hikaya.

The blonde woman checked to make sure every card in the deal was there, then she rung up the purchase. Yuma handed her the money in response. "Nice doing business with you, Yuma."

"My pleasure." Yuma said.

"Who's that Deck for, Tou-chan?" Yuko asked, her gold eyes full of curiosity.

Yuma smiled at her. "Who else?" He lowered the Deck to her level.

Yuko's eyes widened, and she wordlessly pointed to herself, getting a nod out of Yuma. A huge grin took over Yuko's face, and she let out a loud squeal as she took the Deck and held it against her chest. "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Now I can Duel! Tryga-kun's gonna be SO jealous!"

"You gotta know how to use that Deck first, though." Yuma said. "Let's head home, and I'll Duel you."

Yuko hopped up and down. "Okay, Tou-chan!"

*Later* *Tsukumo House*

Yuma and Yuko were in the backyard, ready to begin. Kotori and Obomi were watching, as well as the fourth (human) member of their family: Kurai Tsukumo, Yuko's six-year-old younger brother. He had Yuma's red eyes, but largely resembled his mother in facial features and green hair (though there were a couple streaks of red in it).

"Ready, Yuko?" Yuma asked.

"Ready, Tou-chan!" Yuko chirped.

"Go, Nee-chan!" Kurai cheered.

Father and daughter threw their D-Pads into the air, Yuko's being green like her front hair spikes. "Duel Disk, set!" Their D-Pads equipped to their arms, unfolding their spaces. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers were equipped to their eyes, Yuko's being modeled after her father's, but with red lines instead of yellow.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of their family. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Yuko LP:4000**

"Don't go easy on me, Tou-chan!" Yuko said with a very Tsukumo-like smirk.

"Her first Duel, and she's already acting like you, anata." Kotori said with a chuckle.

Yuma smirked. "Well, she learned from the best!"

"That's debatable." Obomi said. Over the years, Kaito installed AI in her that allowed to function identically to Orbital 7. Kurai started laughing at her.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Mogumole, Shoukan!" A drill punched its way through the ground, and it emerged, being attached to a steering wheel held by a mole with large goggles on.

Mogumole: Lv.2 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:800

"Turn end!"

Yuko pouted. "Tou-chaaaaaan! You're going easy on me!"

"I can't overwhelm you on the first turn, can I?" Yuma asked.

Yuko scrunched her face in annoyance. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Antimaterion Yordel, Shoukan!" An odd blue trail shot down from the sky, resembling the trail made by a WATER monster that was used to Xyz Summon. The trail impacted the ground, and from it, a short, dwarfish creature with blue skin, white hair, and robes of varying shades of blue that left coattails behind. In his hand was a small scepter with a green "Y" on it.

**Antimaterion Yordel: Lv.4 WATER Spellcaster ATK:1300/DEF:900**

"Yordel, attack Mogumole!" Yordel leapt into the air with a rapid backflip, energy gathering around him in the process. When he finally stopped, his scepter was pointing at Mogumole, and an orb of blue energy resembling an Overlay Unit was fired from it, slamming into the mole and obliterating it.

**Yuma LP:3500**

"Ha ha! I got the first hit!" Yuko chirped.

"Only because I let you, Yuko!" Yuma said with a smirk. "Mogumole no kouka hatsudo! Since it as destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard in Defense Mode." Mogumole's drill peeked out of the same hole it made earlier, with the mole itself following suit, placing its drill in front its body to protect itself.

Yuko pouted again. She took a few seconds to read the cards in her hand, then she picked one. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Astral, Mia, Hope, and Love were watching the Duel through their visual. Love was holding Number 100: Ascending Prince Future, who was awake, showing that his eyes also matched his corresponding family member: Gold, like Yuko's. For some reason, he hadn't aged past his baby form since he was formed. **"Yuko seems to be doing well for her first Duel."** Mia said.

**"Well, Yuma did go easy on her on his first turn. When Yuma gets competitive, he starts to forget how to go easy."** Astral said with a chuckle.

*Outside the Key*

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "I release Mogumole! Adobansu Shoukan!" Mogumole disintegrated into sparkles, which formed a portal. "Come, Dododo Warrior!" His massive viking warrior emerged from the portal, brandishing its axe and shield.

Dododo Warrior: Lv.6 EARTH Warrior ATK:2300/DEF:900

"Dododo Warrior, attack Antimaterion Yordel! Dododo Axe!" Dododo leapt sky-high before coming straight down with an axe slash. Yordel tried to defend himself with his scepter, but Dododo cleaved through it like a toothpick, slicing Yordel in half at the same time and making him explode. Yuko groaned from the shockwave of the attack.

**Yuko LP:3000**

The girl was quick to bounce back, though. "Antimaterion Yordel no kouka hatsudo! Since you destroyed it by battle, I can Special Summon a different Antimaterion from my hand! Antimaterion Xadlin, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another Overlay trail, green this time, shot down and impacted the ground, revealing a humanoid man with green skin, braided black hair, and robes of varying green shades. He wasn't holding any weapons, but the palm of his left hand as emblazoned with a white "X".

**Antimaterion Xadlin: Lv.4 WIND Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:1200**

"Not bad, Yuko." Yuma said. "You've already got the hang of combos."

"Ehehe. I did learn from the best!" Yuko parroted Yuma's earlier claim with a wink. Kotori laughed at her daughter's claim, as did Yuma and Obomi. Kurai wasn't sure what was so funny.

"Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!" Two facedowns appeared on Yuma's field.

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Yuko drew her card. She took a moment to look over her hand, then her eyes lit up. "Ah! Antimaterion Zaron, Shoukan!" A red Overlay shot down, revealing a red-skinned woman with long black hair and multi-red robes. A white "Z" hung from her neck as a necklace.

**Antimaterion Zaron: Lv.4 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

"Antimaterion Xadlin no kouka hatsudo!" The "X" on Xadlin's hand began to glow green, as did Zaron's "Z" pendant (it glowed red). "If Xadlin is on the field with another monster with the same Level… I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster with an equal Rank without any Overlay Units!"

"Eh?!" Yuma cried.

Xadlin shot his hand up and fired a green Overlay trail from it while a red Overlay trail shot out from Zaron's pendant, and both trails spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both trails shot inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a large orange Overlay trail shot out, spiraling in the air, before coming back down to the ground, forming a powerful beacon. "Arawareyo… Antimaterion Xross (pronounced "Cross")!" A monster emerged from the light, being humanoid in construction. With a wave of his arms, the beacon vanished, revealing the figure to be an aged man with orange skin, white hair, multicolored robes (but mostly orange), and a rather impressive mustache that formed an "X". No Overlay Units orbited him.

**Antimaterion Xross: Rank 4 EARTH Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1900 0 Overlay Units**

"Whoa… Nee-chan Xyz Summoned without any monsters!" Kurai breathed, wide-eyed.

"Antimaterion Zaron no kouka hatsudo! Her effect is the same as Xadlin's, meaning I can do that AGAIN!" Yuko declared as Xadlin and Zaron fired another trail each into the sky, spiraling around each other. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both trails sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" This time, a purple Overlay trail shot out and impacted the field, causing a sphere of darkness. "Arawareyo, Antimaterion Yaraida!" The darkness was dispelled with a roar, revealing a purple-skinned humanoid with a few fiendish features (horns, claws, and a tail) and multicolored (mostly purple robes). Yaraida's horns were white and in a V-shape, which, combined with a white stripe down the middle of its face, made a "Y" on its head.

**Antimaterion Yaraida: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:2000 0 Overlay Units**

Yuko then threw a hand into the air. "Atashi wa, Reberu Yon no Antimaterion Xadlin to, Antimaterion Zaron de, Obarei!" Both of her non-Xyz Monsters turned fully green and red before shooting into the air themselves. A third spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" This time, the Overlay trail that shot out was yellow. It impacted the ground with a flash, with the monster emerging. "Arawareyo, Antimaterion Zero!" This monster was a yellow-skinned young man with a head of long platinum blonde hair and multicolored (mostly yellow) robes. There was no letter on his body, but he pulled out a hilt with no blade, and yellow energy gathered to it, forming a solid blade with a white "Z" engraved in it. He then pointed the blade at Yuma while two yellow Overlay Units orbited him.

**Antimaterion Zero: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units**

"Awesome! Nee-chan Xyz Summoned three times in one turn!" Kurai chirped, having leapt to his feet in excitement.

"Of all Decks, Yuko picked one that's even faster than mine." Yuma said, sweatdropping but still smiling.

Yuko giggled. "I knew this Deck was cool! Antimaterion Zero, attack Dododo Warrior!" Zero shot forward, intending to put his blade right through the viking.

"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, hatsudo!" Bubbles billowed out of the card, one of which covered Dododo Warrior. "Dododo Warrior can't be destroyed by battle, and the Battle Damage is cut in half!" Zero's sword slammed against the bubble, but it didn't even budge, so he gave up and backed off.

**Yuma LP:3400**

"Darn it. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuko's facedown emerged.

"Yuma seems to be in a bad situation. Let's see how he fares." Obomi said.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Ganbara Knight, Shoukan!" From above, his dual-shield knight plummeted and impacted the ground.

Ganbara Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:0/DEF:1800

"Trap Card, Copy Knight, hatsudo! Since I Summoned Ganbara Knight, this card Summons itself with his name and Level!" Ganbara Knight suddenly split into two, the second Ganbara being darker.

Copy Knight (Ganbara Knight): Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:0/DEF:0

"My turn, Yuko! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Ganbara Knight to Copy Knight de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully yellow and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Kōkyōmajin (Symphony Devil) – Maestroke!" From the portal, the leader of Yuma's musical Fiends emerged, swiping his rapier as if conducting an orchestra before planting the tip into the ground, two purple Overlay Units orbiting him.

Symphony Devil – Maestroke: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:2300 2 Overlay Units

"Uh-oh!" Yuko gasped. She recognized that card.

"Maestroke no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can force an Attack Mode monster you control into face-down Defense Mode!" Maestroke slashed one of his Overlay Units, making it glow purple, then he pointed it at Zero, firing a purple beam that caused Zero pain, making him kneel down and morph into a Set card.

Maestroke: 1 Overlay Unit

"Maestroke, attack the face-down Antimaterion Zero!" The conductor shot forward as the face-down morphed into a kneeling Zero. Maestroke kicked him to knock him off guard, then delivered a finishing thrust with his rapier, causing Zero to be destroyed.

Yuko moaned for a minute, then she remembered something. "Oh yeah! Antimaterion Yaraida no kouka hatsudo!" The "Y" on Yaraida's head began glowing. "Since Zero was destroyed with Overlay Units, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard without Overlay Units!" Yaraida fired a purple Overlay trail at Zero's Monster Zone, forming a purple portal that Zero himself emerged from, still as sharp as ever.

**Antimaterion Zero: 0 Overlay Units**

"Kuso…" Yuma groaned. "Dododo Warrior, attack Yaraida! Dododo Axe!" The viking leapt forward and brought the axe down on the fiend, cleaving it in half and making it explode.

**Yuko LP:2800**

"Turn end!" Yuma said.

*Within the Emperor's Key*

Future began fussing as he watched the Duel, almost like he was trying to join the action. Hope chuckled at him. **"He's already showing spirit."**

**"Don't worry. You'll get your chance someday, little one."** Love said, bouncing him slightly in her arms. Future continued to fuss.

*Outside the Key*

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Yuko drew her card. "Quick-Play Magic, **Antimatter Network**, hatsudo! I can use two Antimaterions in my Graveyard to Xyz Summon an Antimaterion from my Graveyard with its effects negated!" From two purple portals, Xadlin and Yordel emerged. "Atashi wa Reberu Yon no Xadlin to Yordel de Obarei!" The two monsters turned fully green and blue before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A purple Overlay trail shot from the portal and impacted the ground, forming a purple portal. "Yomigaere, Antimaterion Yaraida!" From the portal, the same purple-skinned humanoid emerged, this time orbited by two purple Overlay Units.

Antimaterion Yaraida: 2 Overlay Units

"Man, her Deck is stubborn!" Yuma griped.

"She did learn from the best." Obomi parroted that claim for the second time, laughing. Kurai laughed at that, too. Yuma sweatdropped.

Yuko giggled. "Don't worry, Tou-chan! I really DID learn from the best! Magic Card, **Overlay Inferno**, hatsudo! By detaching Yaraida's Overlay Units, you take 500 damage for each one!" The two purple orbs flew away from their owner and merged into one, becoming an unstable purple fireball. The fireball then shot toward Yuma's field, hitting the field and exploding in a wave of purple fire.

"Ngh…!" Yuma groaned, shielding his face.

**Yuma LP:2400**

"Zero, attack Dododo Warrior!" The yellow warrior jumped forward, the "Z" on his blade glowing, before he brought it down on Dododo, slicing clean through its shield (which it tried to use) and making it explode.

**Yuma LP:2200**

"Xross, follow up on Maestroke!" Xross held up his arms in an "X" fashion as his mustache started to glow. Then, he swiped both his arms at the same time, sending out two orange energy blades in an X-shape that sliced clean through Maestroke, destroying him as well.

**Yuma LP:1800**

"Wide open! Yaraida, attack Tou-chan directly!" The "Y" on Yaraida's head glowed as its horns grew larger, glowing purple. It then charged forward, attempting to headbutt Yuma with them.

Yuma acted quick. "Gagaga Gardna, Tokushu Shoukan!" An oddly biker-esque Gagaga holding a large shield emerged, and he threw his shield in front of him in the face of the attack. "Gagaga Gardna no kouka hatsudo! By discarding a card from my hand, it isn't destroyed by battle!" Yuma discarded Gogogo Golem, and Gardna's shield glowed purple as Yaraida impacted it. Gardna struggled for a moment, but he pushed back with his shield, throwing Yaraida back to Yuko's field.

"I knew you wouldn't lose that easily, Tou-chan!" Yuko said. "Turn end!"

Yuma chuckled. "You're as tough as I'd hoped you'd be, Yuko. Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Since I control a Level 4 monster, Troubull Diver, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a bulldog-like monster decked out in tiger-striped scuba gear.

Troubull Diver: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1000/DEF:1000 _**(A/N: Why this thing is a DARK Warrior instead of a WATER Beast, I'll never know.)**_

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Gagaga Gardna to, Troubull Diver de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Gagaga Gunman!" His monster emerged as a blue-haired humanoid dressed in cowboy gear, complete with hat. A cape flowed behind him, and he wore the Gagaga symbol around his neck. He pulled out two pistols and twirled them before pointing them forward, two orange Overlay Units circling him.

Gagaga Gunman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units

"Magic Card, Xyz Treasure, hatsudo! For every Xyz Monster on the field, I can draw one card." Yuma drew four cards. "Gogogo Giant, Shoukan!" His skinny brown golem monster emerged.

Gogogo Giant: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Gogogo Giant no kouka hatsudo!" Giant pointed a hand to another Monster Zone. "Gogogo Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" His signature golem emerged from the portal, with its arms held in front of it, while Giant also knelt down and crossed its arms.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Gogogo monsuta ni tai de, Obarei!" Both of his golems turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A low whirring was heard as a large monster rose from the portal. Part of it looked like Gogogo Golem, but this was only the torso, and it had an opening with two small guns, like a castle tower, but they also imitated eyes. Parts of blue armor were attached to this torso, connecting it to two huge arms and legs made of dull reddish metal, the limbs having more parts of blue armor. Two massive cylinders were attached to its back. "Arawareyo… Gogogo Goliath!" On top of it was a blue metal frame with three more guns and a red light on top. Steam came out of the parts of its body while two orange Overlay Units orbited it.

Gogogo Goliath: Rank 4 EARTH Rock/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units

*Within the Key*

**"This Duel is becoming more intense by the turn."** Love mused. ** "I don't think I've seen this many Xyz Summons in one Duel before."** Future kept fussing in her arms.

**"As I said, when Yuma gets into a Duel, he gives it his all regardless of who he's Dueling."** Astral said with a smirk.

*Outside the Key*

"Gagaga Gunman no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, he gains 1000 Attack Points and your monster loses 500 Attack Points!" One of the orange Units was absorbed into Gunman's Gagaga pendant, and then he fired off a quick shot at Yaraida, which pierced it and drained it of energy that flew back to Gunman.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:2500

**Yaraida ATK:1600**

"Gunman, attack Yaraida! Desperado Blitz!" Gunman pointed his pistols at Yaraida and unloaded a flurry of energy shots, which practically turned Yaraida into swiss cheese before he exploded. Gunman pulled down his mouth cover briefly, blew the smoke off his guns, then twirled and docked them before replacing his cover.

**Yuko LP:1900**

"Gogogo Goliath, attack Xross!" The monster slowly pointed a huge fist at the old man, which was suddenly fired from its socket like a missile.

"Xross no kouka hatsudo!" Xross's mustache glowed as he crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the fist yet struggling against it. "When Xross is attacked, it gains 400 Attack Points for each Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units!"

**Xross ATK:3000**

Yuma smirked. "Quick-Play Magic, Ego Boost, hatsudo! This gives Goliath 1000 Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase!" A larger shadow of Goliath appeared behind it as the fist began to overpower Xross.

**Goliath ATK:3400**

"Uh-oh!" Yuko gasped. The rocket punch finally overpowered Xross and slammed him, sending him flying and making him explode the minute he landed. "Darn it..."

**Yuko LP:1500**

"You'll have to step it up if you want to beat your Tou-chan, Yuko." Yuma said with a smirk.

"Yuma, don't get too cocky." Kotori said. "Remember how easily you beat Kazuma when he came back?"

"Oh yeah…" Yuma said, remembering that Duel. "Oh well. Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!" His facedowns emerged, leaving Yuma with no hand.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:1500

Yuko grinned. "Just wait, Tou-chan! I'll show you that I'm just as strong as you! Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Antimaterion Xykik, Shoukan!" A purple Overlay trail shot down and struck the ground. The monster stood up and revealed itself to be a young woman with purple skin, multi-purple robes that were surprisingly skimpy, blonde hair, and, notably, a pair of dark butterfly wings, the top of the left wing having a white "X" emblazoned on it. "Since I control an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials, I didn't have to release any monsters to Summon her!"

**Antimaterion Xykik: Lv.5 DARK Fairy ATK:2000/DEF:1700**

"Trap Card, **Antimatter Chain**, hatsudo! I can Special Summon an Antimaterion monster with the same Level as Xykik from my Deck!" The "X" on Xykik's wing fired a white energy chain into Yuko's Deck, pulling out another card. "Antimaterion Zahl, Tokushu Shoukan!" The card that was pulled out morphed into an orange Overlay trail, which arced around and hit the ground, releasing orange lightning from the impact spot. This monster was a bestial creature with orange skin, white fur, the tattered remains of multi-orange robes, and a large chakram in its hand. The center of the chakram was white and made a "Z".

**Antimaterion Zahl: Lv.5 EARTH Beast ATK:1900/DEF:1800**

"Antimatter Chain only lets me Xyz Summon one time this turn, but that's all I need! Antimaterion Xykik no kouka hatsudo! Since Xykik and Zahl are both Level 5, I can Special Summon a Rank 5 Xyz Monster!" Xykik's "X" on her wing and the "Z" in Zahl's chakram glowed before both fired a purple and orange Overlay trail (respectively) into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both trails sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A red Overlay trail shot out from the portal, arced around, then slammed into the ground, spreading fire everywhere. "Arawareyo, Antimaterion Yuhal!" This character was a red-skinned humanoid clad in multicolored (mostly red) robes, but he possessed multiple features that made him seem like a dragon (a tail, wings, some scales). A white "Y" was emblazoned in the webbing of his right wing.

**Antimaterion Yuhal: Rank 5 FIRE Dragon/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2200 0 Overlay Units**

"Another one?" Yuma asked.

"Xykik, attack Gagaga Gunman!" The purple-skinned fairy twirled around rapidly, causing a mass of dark sparkles to converge around her. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, gathered the sparkles together, then fired them off in an orb that resembled a DARK Overlay Unit, which careened right into Gunman's chest and obliterated him.

**Yuma LP:1300**

"Zero, follow up on Gogogo Goliath!" Zero pointed his sword at the Rock-Type and charged.

Yuma, however, chuckled. "Just what I was hoping you'd do!" Yuko was confused. "Trap Card, Superior Overlay, hatsudo! Since Goliath has more Xyz Materials than both of your Xyz Monsters, guess what? Both of your Xyz Monsters are destroyed!"

"Nani?!" Yuko cried. The Trap's energy shot toward Zero and Yuhal, choking them before making them explode. "Khh! Antimaterion Yuhal no kouka hatsudo! Since it was destroyed with no Overlay Units, I can destroy an Xyz Monster that has Overlay Units!" An image of Yuhal appeared and reared its head back before firing a fireball from its mouth that left a trail in a similar shape to an Overlay Unit, which exploded on contact with Goliath and obliterated it. "Whew… I won't lose! Antimaterion Zahl, attack Tou-chan directly!" Zahl roared and beat its chest before rushing toward Yuma with its chakram ready.

"Quick-Play Magic, Stop Hammer, hatsudo!" His facedown flipped up and released a hand made of energy. "This negates your attack and makes your monster lose 500 Attack Points!" The hand opened up and displayed the word "STOP" on the palm, and Zahl slammed into it, stumbling back to Yuko's field, dizzy.

**Antimaterion Zahl ATK:1400**

"Ooh… that had to hurt." Kurai commented.

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuko's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "I know you don't like to lose, Yuko… but neither do I! Goblindbergh, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small fiend piloting an airplane.

Goblindbergh: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:0 **_(A/N: Another Type and Attribute I don't get. Why is this not a WIND Fiend?)_**

"Goblindbergh no kouka hatsudo! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand!" Goblindergh flew higher and summoned a mail package, which fell to the ground. "Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" The box burst open when it hit the ground, revealing Yuma's signature Spellcaster-Type monster.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Kattobingu daze, ore! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Gagaga Magician to, Goblindbergh de, Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully purple and orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. This time, a galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou Hope!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

Yuko stood awestruck with a smile. "…Hope!" Future was cooing happily at his papa within the Key.

"I didn't think I'd end up Summoning Hope, but you haven't had a real Duel until you've faced the Numbers!" Yuma said. "Hope, attack Antimaterion Zahl! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope brandished his swords and charged forward, slashing Zahl twice and destroying it.

"Ngh!" Yuko grunted as she braced herself against the shockwave.

**Yuko LP:400**

"Turn end!" Yuma said. "Let's see if you can get out of this, Yuko. The only way to beat a Number is with another Number, and unfortunately for you, I've got all of them right here." He tapped the Emperor's Key.

**_'I don't think this is such a fair way to teach Yuko about the Numbers.'_** Astral said to him mentally.

Yuma gave a nervous mental laugh. _'Yeah, I may have gotten a little over-competitive, but I'm interested to see how she gets out of this, if she can.'_

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Yuko drew her card. Her hand didn't have anything she could use, making her groan. "I switch Xykik to Defense Mode!" The Fairy-Type monster knelt down and covered herself with her wings. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Hope, attack Xykik!" With a few more quick sword slashes, the fairy was obliterated.

**"Yuma, don't you think you're becoming a little too zealous here?"** Hope asked.

"No. Yuko said not to go easy." Yuma said with a cheeky grin. "Turn end!"

"Come on, Nee-chan! You can get out of this!" Kurai cheered.

Yuko panted a bit, then smirked. "I'll find a way out. I'll never give up!" She thrust a hand to the air. "Kattobingu yo, atashi!" Her eyes seemed to flash.

*Within the Key*

Yuko's words seemed to echo, not to Astral, Mia, or Love, but to the baby Number. Hearing Yuko say that phrase seemed to fill Future with energy, POWERFUL energy. All of a sudden, the cyan parts of his body began to glow brightly. **"Future?"** Love wondered.

Astral and Mia turned to them. **"What's happening?" ** Mia asked.

Astral stared at Future, awed. **"That energy…"** He breathed. All of a sudden, Future was encased in a sphere of cyan energy, which shot up toward the sky… toward the Key's exit.

*Outside the Key*

The gem on the Emperor's Key was glowing brightly. "Nani?" Yuma asked. All of a sudden, the sphere of energy shot out from the gem, darting around aimlessly.

"What is that?" Kotori wondered. The sphere then stopped for a few seconds before darting straight toward Yuko.

"Yaah!" She cried, leaping back, but the sphere changed direction and impacted her Extra Deck holder, leaving behind a cyan glow.

_**'Yuko!'**_

Only Yuko heard the voice: It was a male voice, about 13. She looked around to try and find it. _ 'Who said that?'_

_**'Down here!'**_ The voice said. Yuko looked at the glow in her Extra Deck holder and slowly opened it. There was a glowing card within, which she picked up.

"It's… blank…" She breathed.

Hope looked hostile. ** "Did a Number escape from the Key?"**

"Yuko, be careful!" Yuma cried.

_'What are you?'_ Yuko wondered.

**_'You'll see! Summon me, quick!' _** The voice said. Most of the blankness faded, revealing the card's name and stats, but the picture was still blank. Yuko wasn't sure what to do.

_**'Hope!' **_ Love called to him. _** 'Future just left the Key!'**_

_**'He what?!'**_ Hope sent back.

_**'He turned into a sphere of energy and just took off!'**_ Love cried.

**_'Wait… a sphere…'_** Hope mused. _** 'Then that means…' **_ He looked at the card Yuko was holding. **_ 'That card is…!'_**

_**'Come on, hurry!'**_ The voice told Yuko.

Something about the voice seemed trustworthy to Yuko, so she nodded and smirked. _ 'Okay!' _ She looked up at Yuma. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card: Triangle Network.

_'Yes!/__**Yes!'**_ Yuko and the voice thought together.

"Magic Card, **Triangle Network**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon three monsters of the same Level from my Graveyard!" Three purple portals opened up in a triangle formation, and from them, Xadlin, Yordel, and Zaron emerged.

**Antimaterion Xadlin: Lv.4 WIND Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:1200**

**Antimaterion Yordel: Lv.4 WATER Spellcaster ATK:1300/DEF:900**

**Antimaterion Zaron: Lv.4 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

"But since I Summoned them, I have to use them to Xyz Summon right now!" Yuko threw a hand up. "Atashi wa, Reberu Yon no Antimaterion monsuta san tai de… OBAREI!" All three of her monsters turned fully green, blue, and red before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A powerful burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Hyaku (Number 100)! Joushou Ouji (Ascending Prince)... FUTURE!"

The number "100" formed and flashed in yellow, and the sphere of cyan energy emerged, receding to reveal a sealed form: A large silver egg, streaked with a metal cross-hatch pattern, with a blue metallic ring along its circumference that held two trinkets: A sword and a staff. Several of the spots on the egg were a metallic cyan color, and atop the egg was a piece of blue cloth. Then, the egg began to crack violently while the voice that spoke to Yuko was heard groaning within. With a yell from the voice, the egg was shattered, revealing energy that was in the form of a short-haired human. Another yell sounded as the form thrust its arm to the sides, and shards from the egg collected around the torso to form silver armor with cyan accents, two of the cyan patches of the egg forming large shoulder pads, and the cloth wrapping around the neck like a neckerchief. Part of the torso's armor went over the legs, stopping with cyan knee pads. Armored gloves assembled themselves on the hands finger by finger, going down to the elbows. The boots formed themselves with triangular soles, equipping to the feet and leaving a sliver of the legs exposed. Finally, cyan and silver parts of the egg merged together to form a helmet identical to Hope's (with the obvious color difference, of course) but without a retractable full-face guard, which shot down and equipped to the head. Right after it equipped, gold eyes shot open on the figure's face before it curled up, a cyan glow coming from the exposed parts of its body as well as from within its armor, then extended its limbs with a yell, dispelling the glow and causing all the exposed parts of its body to change to a type of skin identical to Hope and Love's. At the same time, the cloth turned into a large blue cape, and the yellow "100" etched itself into the dead center of his armor's chest. The head then looked forward, revealing a smirking 13-year-old boy's face. Two objects shot past him, which he grabbed in mid-flight: The sword and staff from the sealed form. The young warrior crossed the two trinkets together in front of him, causing them to morph into an actual sword and staff, the former of which had a stick-like hilt and a blade like Hope's swords, and the latter resembling Love's staff. Twirling the two weapons, Future then linked them by their hilts, forming the center grip of one weapon that was a sword AND a staff. Right when he linked them, a mouth guard formed from his helmet, leaving his eyes exposed. He then twirled the new weapon around for a moment before thrusting it forward with an echoing "HA!", three yellow Overlay Units circling him.

**Number 100: Ascending Prince Future: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:2400 3 Overlay Units**

Everyone was just dumbstruck. "Whoa..." Kurai breathed.

"That's the Number Hope was talking about... the 101st Number!" Yuma said.

"Hope and Love's child... Joushou Ouji Future!" Kotori declared.

Hope was, by far, the most amazed, retracting his face guard. ** "Future... is that really you?"** He asked.

The young warrior nodded. **"It is me, Tou-san. I felt Yuko's power as the Child of ZEXAL... It called to me. She's very strong, Tou-chan... Her power made me time warp to my current state."**

**"Amazing..."** Love's voice said. Though she wasn't actually on the field, an image of her could be seen. ** "For nine years, you never aged... and now you stand before us as a warrior all your own."**

**"Numbers don't age, Kaa-san. You two look the same as always after over 20 years."** Future said almost matter-of-factly. **"It was because of ZEXAL that I look like this: It helped me reach a suitable state for battle."** Future then turned around to face Yuko, retracting his mouth guard. ** "Yuko, Hope and Love are my parents. Like Tou-san did for Yuma and Kaa-san did for Kotori, I'll be your partner in Duels through thick and thin. Whenever you're in a jam... you can count on me!"** He flashed her a thumbs-up with a grin.

Yuko returned that grin. "Okay! We'll work together and get even stronger!" Future nodded and turned back around to face Hope. "Joushou Ouji Future no kouka hatsudo! For every Xyz Monster that was Summoned this Duel other than himself, he gains 100 Attack Points!" Future spun his weapon and pointed the staff end upwards, creating a spell circle.

"I counted nine Xyz Monsters by this point... so that means Future gains 900 Attack Points!" Obomi calculated. Images of every Xyz Summon during the Duel appeared in the circle as Future was covered in a cyan aura.

**Future ATK:3100**

"Magic Card, Blustering Winds, hatsudo!" Wind began to blow on the battlefield. "This gives Future 1000 Attack and Defense Points until my next Standby Phase!"

**Future ATK:4100/DEF:3400**

"This is it!" Kurai cried.

"Joushou Ouji Future, attack Kibou Ou Hope!" Future created another spell circle in front of him, then he thrust the sword end of his weapon straight through it, coating the blade with its energy. "Future Magic... BLADE!"

**"Here I come, Tou-san!"** Future declared. Twirling his blade, Future thrust the sword end upward, causing a huge energy blade to erupt from it. ** "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ** He charged forward, intent on slicing his own father.

**"Yuma!" ** Hope called, putting his face guard back into position.

Yuma nodded. "Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, Future's attack is negated!" Hope absorbed one of his Overlay Units into his chest before whipping out Moon Barrier in front of him.

Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"Future no kouka hatsudo!" Yuko declared. "When a monster effect is about to be applied, I can use an Overlay Unit to negate not only that effect, but every effect that monster has until the End Phase!" Using his enhanced blade, Future slashed one of his Overlay Units, causing the blade to not only turn white, but grow even LARGER.

**Future: 2 Overlay Units**

Hope was shocked. **"So this... is the power you've had all this time..."** He smiled behind his guard. **"I'm proud of what you've become, my son." ** Future could only chuckle before finally bringing the magic blade down, slicing clean through the Moon Barrier and right across Hope. **"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** He cried before being flung back by the force of the attack. For some reason, though, he wasn't actually destroyed.

The attack still sent a shockwave, though. "UWAAAAAAHHHH!" Yuma was sent flying by the force of the attack, landing on his rear end.

**Yuko LP:400**

**Yuma LP:0 – LOSER**

The buzzer blared with Yuko's face showing with the word "WIN". "I WON!" Yuko cheered, hopping up and down with joy.

Future floated toward Hope as he as picking himself up. **"You all right, Tou-s-OOF!"** His sentence was cut off as Hope's hand gave him a noogie (or at least the equivalent of one, as Future was wearing a helmet).

**"Well done, Future. You're already a powerful warrior."** Hope said as he kept (sort of) ruffling Future's hair through his helmet.

**"Stop, Tou-san!"** Future said, laughing. The Augmented Reality finally vanished, taking them with them.

Yuko smiled and looked at Future's card, which now had visible artwork of the form he took. "Joushou Ouji Future..." Giggling, she rushed toward Yuma, who was still on his rear, and tackled him to the ground.

"OOF!" Yuma groaned, but he couldn't stay mad as Yuko started hugging him, looking at him with joy-filled eyes.

"I won, Tou-chan! I won my first Duel!" She chirped, still laughing.

Yuma laughed with her, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, you actually beat me. Nice job, Yuko." Yuko giggled in response.

Kurai then let out a groan. "I want a Deck, too!" He griped. The rest of the family could only laugh as he started pouting.

*Within the Key*

Astral, Mia, Hope, and Love were also laughing at the exchange, as was Future, who retained his older form. Future then looked at Yuko with a confident smile, the "100" on his chest glowing. **_'Yuko Tsukumo... You and I will make an awesome team.'_**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Antimaterion Yordel  
Level 4 WATER Spellcaster  
ATK:1300/DEF:900  
If this card would be destroyed by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control: This card is not destroyed by that battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: If you control a monster of the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both monsters' Levels. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Antimaterion Xadlin  
Level 4 WIND Warrior  
ATK:1200/DEF:1200  
If a non-Xyz "Antimaterion" monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, during your Main Phase: If you control a monster of the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both monsters' Levels. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Antimaterion Zaron  
Level 4 FIRE Spellcaster  
ATK:1500/DEF:1000  
If a non-Xyz "Antimaterion" monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card (from your Deck). Once per turn, during your Main Phase: If you control a monster of the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both monsters' Levels. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Antimaterion Xykik  
Level 5 DARK Fairy  
ATK:2000/DEF:1700  
If you control an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: If you control a monster of the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both monsters' Levels. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Antimaterion Zahl  
Level 5 EARTH Beast  
ATK:1900/DEF:1800  
When this card attacks an Xyz Monster with Xyz Materials: This card gains 400 ATK for each Xyz Material that monster has. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: If you control a monster of the same Level as this card: You can Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to both monsters' Levels. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Antimaterion Xross  
Rank 4 EARTH Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2200/DEF:1900  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When this card is attacked: It gains 400 ATK for each Xyz Monster on the field with no Xyz Materials.

Antimaterion Yaraida  
Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:2100/DEF:2000  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When an Xyz Monster you control that had Xyz Materials is destroyed: You can Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard. This card must have no Xyz Materials to activate this effect, and this effect can only be used once per Duel.

Antimaterion Zero  
Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:1500  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Non-Effect Monster

Antimaterion Yuhal  
Rank 5 FIRE Dragon/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:2200  
2 Level 5 monsters  
If this card is destroyed while it has no Xyz Materials: Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field that has Xyz Materials: Destroy it.

Number 100: Ascending Prince Future  
Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz  
ATK:2200/DEF:2400  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card gains 100 ATK for every monster that has been Xyz Summoned during the Duel (except this card). When a monster effect would be applied, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate that effect and any of that monster's other effects until the End Phase.

Antimatter Network  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 2 "Antimaterion" monsters in your Graveyard with the same Level: Xyz Summon 1 "Antimaterion" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard using those targets as the Xyz Materials.

Overlay Inferno  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Detach all Xyz Materials from Xyz Monsters you control. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material detached.

Triangle Network  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 3 monsters in your Graveyard with the same Level: Special Summon them. If you do, you must immediately use those monsters to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster (this is not optional). You can Summon any other monsters this turn after this Xyz Summon.

Antimatter Chain  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 non-Xyz "Antimaterion" monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Antimaterion" monster with the same Level from your Deck. You can only Xyz Summon once during the turn you activate this card.

* * *

**Vile: And that, my readers, is the first appearance of Number 100: Joushou Ouji Future! Before anyone asks, yes, Kurai's name came from "The Shadow of Yuma", so credit goes to that story's author (who can't keep a constant name, so I'll just call them "Nameless Photon") for giving me the idea. Otomehime is Tokunosuke and Hikaya's daughter, if you couldn't tell. If you guys liked this one-shot, leave a review for me! Hope you enjoyed it, XBrain130, and Happy Birthday!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
